


Pain of Lying

by official_marcos_corpse



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_marcos_corpse/pseuds/official_marcos_corpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi. Ultimate Luckster. Or thats what they called him. But how lucky is he when students of Hope's Peak Academy labels him "not a real ultimate" and tortures his high school life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain of Lying

15 weeks. The 105th time I’ve stood in front of the gate of Hope’s Peak. Certainly not the first where I thought about not entering my school. In all honesty, there was no reason to. Why should I return again and again to the students of Hope’s Peak that have tormented me for the 105th time?  
The relentless onslaught that is Mondo Oowada had become a routine exercise for the Ultimate Bike Gang Leader. The excessive use of force in sports such as baseball against me was also a part of my day. At this point I might have spent more time in the infirmary than in the classroom. Even the school’s own principal couldn’t help despite the constant reply of “We’re working on it”. And yet, despite the shunning and torturous treatment from the “true” Ultimates I couldn’t help but put up a lie towards my only solace. Home. However, even there I am subjected to pain.

“Brother’ how’s Hope’s Peak?”, inquired my sister, Komaru. Even at home I can’t escape Hope’s Peak.  
To which I always lie in the response of “Going great!”  
“What about the Ultimates? Have you made friends with them?”, she pushes further this time. I quickly think of a fib on the spot.  
“Of course I have! Really, they’re amazing people and great to have as friends. Heck, maybe I can have a few come over someday!”, although I would never want such a scenario to happen.  
Pain. That's the feeling I have everytime I talk to my family about school. Pain because I lie to them. Pain because I keep up this charade so they won’t have to worry.  
I sit in the classroom, head under my hood, dreading the situation every time. I was in a deadlock. Drop out and face the questioning and scolding and worrying from his family, or stay and face torture for the next couple of years. The former choice is getting less and less favorable as time goes on. I don't want my own family to look down on me too. If I drop out, then the little pride I would have within myself would vanish. So I’ll lie, and maybe, at some point, I won't have to bear the pain of lying.

My second year at Hope’s Peak… I don't’ think I can handle another. So when we do kendo section of sports, I ask the Ultimate Swordsman to use a real blade. When I’m sent to the nurse, I want it to end. Here and now.  
“Don’t treat me.. please”, I mutter, blood oozing from multiple sword wounds. I brought this upon myself. Now if only the Ultimate Nurse could turn a blind eye, just like the principal. She probably just wants me to suffer all over again.

I beg. I get on my knees and beg, grovel and spout anything I can. For in the past 2 weeks strange men have been around following my sister without her noticing and, I assume, my parents as well.  
“Please. Don’t hurt them. They’re my family. Please call off your men. I beg you. I’ll do anything for you!” I plead.  
And that is how I got into being Fuyuhiko’s lackey. Homework, carrying books, you name it. Anything anyone can think of I probably did it. Indecent and humiliating things were his favorite commands. As if I couldn’t be ridiculed enough. A whole year spent in Hope’s Peak. A whole year where I’ve spent every night crying myself to sleep.

“Brother, have you been getting enough sleep lately?”, Komaru asks.  
“Ah not really”. This is the first time I haven’t lied to her in a long time. Reflecting on this fact saddens me. “Don't worry! I’ll be sure to sleep earlier from now on!”.  
That night I slept a little earlier than when I usually do. 6AM. An hour long rest. It's good to sleep without Mondo’s “help” or on a bed that isn’t the infirmary’s.

You’d think that they’d treat the other luckster the same right? No. Quite the opposite really. He was treated like a real Ultimate and what do I get? Dirt poor treatment. It wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t fair. And now I'm beginning to question what is. 

Christmas again. Most people would enjoy this holiday. I wasn’t most people. Christmas, the season of giving, and for me it was for giving lies.  
“How are your studies? The Ultimates treating you well? You haven’t had friends come over yet”. These questions all had false answers and it pained me to do it. I had to. I’ve come this far, so I might as well. But, if Santa were real then I’d definitely wish for him to give me an easy way out. Whatever it may be.

“What happened to you?!”, questions my mother. Which is typical if your son was lying on a hospital bed with multiple wounds.  
“Nothing happened. Just some unlucky stuff with the stairs so I got a few bruises. Nothing big don’t worry!”, I assure. The curiosity on the cause of this was quickly dismissed when my family left. I sigh as I contemplate what got me on this hospital bed.

“Challenger her, Naegi”, commanded Fuyuhiko.  
“But sh-she’s the Ultimate Martial Artist!”, I rebutted. But my plea came into deaf ears as Sakura Oogami slowly walked towards me. In a near instant I feel pain on excruciating levels. Broken bones and a broken dignity too. A nice combination.  
“Mr.Naegi”, said the Doctor, “You have multiple fractures as well as remnants from previous injuries. Your brain is also experiencing some slight trauma. You are very lucky to be alive”, he explains. “How exactly have you been experiencing your injuries?”  
“it's just a combination of some good and bad luck, Doc. Don’t worry about it. Um, how long until I'm ready for school?”  
“A couple weeks and then you can go to school minus any physically straining activities.” Amazing. Weeks to myself without Ultimates. A good break.

“You haven’t done much to the luck guy have you, Mukuro?”  
“No I haven’t. Frankly I have no such interest.”  
“Perfect! Then you should be the one to place the final nail on the coffin!”, says the Ultimate Fashionista.  
Those weeks passed rather fast and I'm left with just one more day until I go back to hell. Little did I know that a gun was placed with a note saying to just end it all right there was on the table near my bed. And little did I know that I’d take the note’s advice.  
I've lived through a lot of things, but I don't think I want to live through more. And with the press of a trigger, Hope’s Peak Academy lost a student. With a press of the trigger, a family lost what they believed to be a bright child and a caring brother, not knowing why he would choose this route. I know why. Because I couldn't bear the pain of lying to anyone, myself or my family, anymore.


End file.
